A Message From Me To You
by Samuel Sukarno
Summary: A collection of letters, messages and diary entries from characters in my story, CLANNAD クラナド Ever After. This is just a supplement to the story, they're not a requirement to read. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do.
1. From Juni to Kumi

Dear Kumi,

I don't quite know what to say. I've thought about me and you together, many times. I can't begin to explain how happy I am to be with you. I know we'll be together for the rest of our lives, I can feel it. When I look at you, well, I see everything that is beautiful in the world, everything that makes me smile. I rarely smiled before I met you and now I can't stop.

Even though I get scared sometimes and even though I doubt myself when things turn bad, I know you'll always be there to put that smile right back on my face. The same goes for me, I shall always be by your side, I will always do my best to protect you and make you happy.

Really, this is just a thank you for everything you've done for me, despite the fact that you'll never read this. It's silly really but I feel that by writing my thoughts down they become more real. I know I can be strange, I know I can be weak, scared and upset. But, I just want to say, I'll never stay that way, not with you around Kumiko. Kumi-Chan, I love you.

Yours,

Junichiro.


	2. Yumi and Takeshi

Takeshi:

Owoioi! miss Koharu!

we al still ned 2 sort out Kaitos brthday present

Yumi:

I was thinking that we could all chip in together, buy him something he really needs.

P.S. Please sort out your spelling Takeshi, it really is annoying.

Takeshi:

I spell how I want to nothing wrong wth that!

Yumi:

You almost had it then; you just missed out an 'I' in 'with'.

Takeshi:

Screw u yumi you always make fun of me

Yumi:

You know, sometimes you really do start to grow on me Takeshi. However, I am then reminded just how stupid you really are.

Takeshi:

Like I said!always makn fun of me of crap miyagi is looking right at me he sees me texting

Hes coming over right now hes stood right by me

He sees me textin u! wht should I do!

Yumi:

Idiot.


	3. Untitled by Kaito Sakumoto

Untitled by Kaito Sakumoto

Roses are red, violets are blue ...

Roses are red, violets are blue ...

I don't know what to put next,

Neither does Takeshi so that makes two.

As you can tell I couldn't think of a title,

Not that it matters, not like it's vital.

I'm starting to get rather hungry,

Maybe I'll buy something to eat later,

Maybe some Anpan,

Maybe some fruit,

I'd like an orange,

Damn, nothing rhymes with orange.

Well, orange does I guess.

The end?

**(F)** \- _Kaito, honestly, I don't know why I bother. You obviously do not understand how important your school work is. Nevertheless, this needs to be redone. See me!_


	4. Alone by Ushio Okazaki

Alone by Ushio Okazaki

I stand in a world, alone.

I stand in a room, alone.

I stand alone.

There is no one here besides me,

There is no one.

In this world light is free,

It flies towards the sky,

It flies away from me.

I shall also fly away from here,

Fly away with you, my dear.

A companion made from junk,

His gears turn with traces of gunk.

Together, we shall build our flying machine,

Though I found out this cannot be,

For I remain alone here, no one else, just me.

So I shall stay here until I am let free,

Just like the lights that fly towards the sky,

The sky that stays right above me.

I hope that one day they will come,

And we can fly away, past the sky and towards the sun.

**(B+) **\- _Fantastic Ushio, a very fluid use of rhyming stanzas. There was also some nice use of imagery and atmosphere. Well done!_


	5. February 1st, 2024

February 1st, 2024.

It's Kaito's birthday today. We're surprising him in a way, though, the place that we're all going is a place that I'm sure Kaito has never been. At least, he's never given any indication that he's been there before. I really don't know why Ushio picked that place; she said her family used to take her there. It's the thought that counts I guess.

We all chipped in and bought Kaito a new phone. His old one was, well, too old. It barely worked half the time though I think that's just an excuse for ignoring my text messages. Anyway, as I said we all chipped in, that way it wasn't as expensive as it seemed. Takeshi has baked a cake; he's really just full of surprises. I would've never guessed that someone like Takeshi would be able to bake. A redeeming quality like that makes me like him a little bit more, just a little bit.

I visited Kazuki the other day, there's still no change with him. Though, it's nice now to have someone to come with me. Takeshi has come along a few times, I'm not sure if it's because he wants to be there for me or Kazuki, maybe both but either way it's nice.

I'm still having trouble deciding between my two choices for college. Hokkaido seems to be the better choice at the moment. Yet, it is further away from home. Still, I do have a few weeks to come to a final decision.

In all honesty, I'm not sure if performing arts will be the right course for me. I love it but nothing has come from it so far. I've been on so many silly auditions just to get no where, I've barely had any call backs. As it stands, this is the path I've set for myself and if things change later down the line then so be it.

I need to get going now; we're heading to the train station in thirty minutes or so. I'll write again soon.

\- Yumi.


	6. Dropping Drama?

-Cons

-I did make it a point that Drama was my dream.

-Switching my course could be a hassle.

* * *

-Pros

-Free to do other things.

-I'll get away from those horrible people.

-The Music teachers are really nice.

-The Music students are really nice.

-I love Music - sometimes more than Drama.

-Acting is a difficult career to get into, then again so is Music.

-Allows me to find a new passion, again maybe in Music.

-Takeshi did tell me I have a really nice voice...


	7. I Quit My Job Today - 15th July 2027

**~*Note*~**

**\- The italic bold portions are crossed out parts of Kaito's passage. Unfortunately FanFiction doesn't allow you to strikeout parts of texts.**

* * *

15th May 2027

I don't know why I'm doing this. Yumi always used to say that writing her thoughts down was good for you. _**Juni used to say that writing your thoughts down made them more real**_

I quit my job today. I never felt so _**free**_ scared.

I'm unsure of what's going to happen, I know what I'm going to do but I don't know if it's right.

Leaving town ... this place.

Part of me wants to stay and be with my friends. Keshi, Yumi ..._** especially Ushio** _and Ushio. This is something I have to do though. At least, well I hope, I'll have Rin with me. I'm going to ask her to come with me.

Sorry Yumi, doing this right now is too much. I'll leave my thoughts in my head, where they belong.

\- Kaito.


	8. Found Feelings

The dimly lit train car sat in the station as two cleaners went about their work day. One of them, a young man, came across a piece of paper underneath one of the seats. Giving it a glance, he smirked and called over to his friend. "Look at this," he said as the other man approached. He handed him the paper as he read it out loud.

"Here's my second attempt ...

I seriously don't know what I'm doing. I haven't really had a clue for a long time.

There's a pit and I just keep falling down. Every so often I feel as if I'll stop, I don't.

The train journey is killing me.

I'm pretty scared to meet him, whoever he is.

I had another dream yesterday, sometimes I think they're real.

I'll be there in about an hour.

What's the point in this?"

The man shrugged as he gave a laugh. "Some people," he said as he screwed the paper up and threw it in his rubbish bag.

"Yeah, some people," The other man agreed. They continued to go about their business, determined to finish their work for the day.


End file.
